Lo que siento por ti
by Xib-Raco
Summary: sakurako, decide serle mas sincera a himawari, pero esta no sabe que hacer para que sea, ella piensa que tal vez la rechace, pero cuando decide comportarse mejor y y decide seguir sus sentimientos hacia ella descubre que ella siento lo mismo por ella.
1. Chapter 1

Lo que siento por ti. Capitulo 1:

* * *

Este sentimiento es lo que le llaman ¿amor? Dijo sakurako con duda ante su hermana mayor.

Eso se llama ¿A-amor? Dijo sakurako con mas duda; pero hermana si eso es amor, entonces... Por que siempre me s-siento a-asi con himawari.

Sakurako, al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se puso en un rojo vivo.

Nadeshiko: Que!? (cara de interés) entonces hima-ko, te hace sentir de esa manera, dijo Nadeshiko con voz burlona.

Sakurako al oír eso, no sabia que decir, al parecer su hermana le había tendido una trampa.

Nadeshiko: Vaya parece que si estas enamorada de hima-ko (tono burlón), quien lo diría siempre se pelean quien lo hubiera imaginado dijo Nadeshiko con sarcasmo.

Sakurako no sabia que decir para excusarse, solo se ponía mas roja, pero ¿tu nunca has sentido eso por alguien onee-chan? Dijo sakurako con voz cortada.

Al parecer el resultado que quería ver sakurako no fue la que esperaba, Nadeshiko: Por supuesto a todos les llega un dia, incluso le va llegar a hanako, que por cierto se que esta espiando.

Al decir eso, hanako salio de su escondite, al parecer sakurako ya no sabia que hacer, tambien su hermana menor sabia su secreto, que situación, como no podía evitar poner mas roja.

Hanako!? Por que estabas espiando nuestra conversación!? Dijo tartamudeando sakurako, no sabes que es una falta de respeto!.

Hanako: Pero Nadeshiko onee-chan dijo que me ocultara, y ademas de que te tienes que avergonzar si yo ya sabia que estas enamorada de himawari onee-san

Sakurako: Q-que!? C-claro que no!? Como puedo estar enamorada de ella y sus enormes pechos.

Hanako: Entonces por que el otro dia, cuando pase por tu habitación había escuchado que te gustaba hima-ko?

Al parecer sakurako no podía excusarse, solo fingió demencia y preguntó ¿De que hablas hanako? Estas segura que fui yo?

Hanako: Claro ¿quieres que te refresque la memoria? ...

Flashback...

Ahí estaba hanako en su habitación haciendo su tarea, cuando recuerda que se le olvido algo en la sal de estar, cuando salio de su habitación escuchaba a alguien hablar, quería saber donde provenía, asi que que escucho la voz venia del cuarto de su hermana sakurako, cuando paso por ahí solo escucho, "diablos por que actuó asi con himawari, por que no puedo decirle que me gusta", hanako al oír eso no supo como reaccionar, asi que solo continuó con su camino...

Fin del flashback...

Hanako: Eso fue lo que paso sakurako, ¿Por que simplemente no le dices que te gusta y ya?

Sakurako: Haces que suene fácil, pero es algo muy complicado, aun que siempre estemos juntas y otras veces solas, simplemente no puedo serle sincera.

Y por que no? Dijo hanako con cara de duda, si en vez de pelear con ella por que no simplemente no le dices lo que verdad sientes por ella, y problema resuelto.

Nadeshiko solo observo, a su hermana, ella sabia perfectamente lo que sakurako sentía, asi que simplemente se fue de la habitación; okey se que tu sabrás cuando será el momento para que le digas a hima-ko.

Que clase de acertijo es ese!? Pensó sakurako, pero de algún modo se que va ser asi, hay que debo hacer.

Cuando sakurako estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, hanako estaba hablando con ella, al darse cuenta de eso sakurako, solo asintió con la cabeza, a lo cual a hanako le sorprendió.

Hanako: De verdad!? No te creía capaz me sorprende que lo vayas hacer.

Sakurako: De que hablas hanako, es que no preste atención.

Hanako: Era esperarse de ti sakurako uff, dije que si ¿vas a prepararle algo romántico?

Sakurako: Claro que lo haría, pero y si ella me rechazará, todo habría sido en vano, tal vez lo haga, cuando estemos juntas he he.

Hanako: (sonrojo) esta bien sakurako onee-chan... Este... Adiós.

Al parecer mis hermanas sabían que yo siento algo por himawari, pero que debo hacer, pensó sakurako, pero nadeshiko dijo que yo sabré cuando sea el momento, pero si ella me rechaza.

Cuando sakurako seguí pensando en el acertijo de su hermana mayor, alguien la estaba esperando en la entrada de su casa.

Madre se sakurako: Hija, alguien te esta buscando, le digo que espere o ya vas en enseguida?

Sakurako: Eeeh!? Mmm... Si allá voy no te preocupes.

Que bien, himawari me vino a visitar de sorpresa, tal vez sea el momento para darle una pista, no esta vez me voy a comportar; pensó sakurako.

Cuando estaba bajando escucho una voz familiar, pero no era la de himawari, era alguien más.

Sakurako: Quien será? Me sorprende que alguien mas venga a buscarme.

?: Hola sakurako-chan, vine para ayudarte en el proyecto de ciencias

Sakurako quedo impactada, usualmente siempre le toca hacer los proyectos o trabajos en equipo cm himawari.

E-esta bien akari-chan pasa; dijo sakurako con un tono de incomodo, no sabia que estaba pasando, ¿Por que himawari no decido hacer el trabajo con ella?

Akari: Lo siento si vine inesperadamente, pero chinatsu ya había quedado con himawari-chan para el proyecto.

Que!? Himawari quedo con chinatsu para hacer el proyecto!? Esto estaba mal solo podía pensar eso, pero sin ayuda sakurako reprobaría si o si.

Sakurako: Que!? Esa pechugona no quería hacer conmigo el proyecto de ciencias, ¿¡Como osa rechazar a la gran sakurako-sama!?

Akari: Quien sabe he he si sakurako-chan es muy divertida y muy simpática.

Sakurako: Ohhh gracias akari-chan! Tu tambien eres muy bonita y muy agradable aun que te hace falta presencia he he.

Akari: -3-)9 que!? Aaay sakurako-chan.

Entonces, asi paso el dia sakurako y akari haciendo el proyecto.

Ya era de mañana, y sakurako ya estaba lista para irse de la escuela cuando, le llega un mensaje de himawari, diciendo que no podía pasar por ella ya que tenia que pasar con yoshikawa-san.

Vaya mierda, por que himawari debe pasar por chinatsu-chan, si se pueden ver en clases.

Entonces sakurako se decidió ir a clases, pero en el camino se sentía muy rara, por que me siento asi; dijo sakurako, por que no puedo estar con himawari, menuda mierda; dijo con furia.

Al llegar a clases, sakurako noto que todavía no llegaba himawari, pero ahí estaba chinatsu, que habrá pasado, ¿Acaso chinatsu se fue sin ella? Eso era algo que la había molestado mucho a sakurako, por que himawari no pudo irse con ella, por que iba pasar por chinatsu, y solo ve, que chinatsu esta sola.

Sakurako se acercó con furia, pero se calmó, chinatsu-chan donde esta himawari; dijo con furia y molestia, chinatsu no sabia de que estaba hablándole sakurako.

Chinatsu: Que!? Solo vino conmigo ayer para hacer proyecto de ciencias, hoy en todo el dia no la e visto.

Sakurako: Enserio!? Perdona las molestias, es que yo solo quiero decirle lo que siento, pero no tengo el valor de decirle.

Chinatsu: Sabia que debía de ser hora de que ya dieran el primer paso, lo esperaba mas de himawari.

Sakurako: Se que actuó muy inmadura con ella, pero cada vez que estoy con ella, platicando, o caminando con ella, me hace sentir muchas cosas.

Chinatsu solo sonrió levemente, pero con satisfacción, vaya asi que ¿si estas completamente enamorada de ella? Dijo chinatsu, solo debes serle sincera.

Sakurako: P-pero ¿Si ella me rechaza y me dice que no siente lo mismo por mi?

Chinatsu solo le puso su mano en la cabeza, se que ella siente lo mismo por ti, te diría que me ha dicho sobre ti, pero es mejor que tu lo descubras; dijo chinatsu en tono burlón.

Sakurako: P-pero que debo hacer!?

Justamente cuando grito eso, a lo lejos escucho, ¿entonces no hiciste el proyecto? Era nada mas y nada menos que himawari, pero esta vez se veía diferente.

Himawari: Solo te pasare la tarea esta vez, solo por que el profesor tomara muy en cuenta este trabajo.

Sakurako: P-por supuesto que la hice, me ayudo akari-chan hacerla.

Himawari: Creo que le debes una a akaza-san.

Sakurako solo sonrió de nuevo, por que estaba viendo el hermoso y bello cuerpo de himawari, pero lo que la volvía loca eran sus ojos color verde ámbar.

Himawari: Sakurako lo siento si no pase por ti solo tuve una emergencia antes de pasar con chinatsu, kaede se sentía mal asi que me quede un tiempo con ella para darle medicamento.

Sakurako: Claro que no hay problema.

Himawari: Lo siento, si te llegue a preocupar, aun que de hecho creo que no te importó he he.

Sakurako: ¿Crees que no me preocupaste? Al contrario me tenias muy angustiada el saber que no nadie te había visto.

Solo escuchar eso himawari se puso roja, no sabia que decir, solo sonrió levemente, y pensó; ¿escuche bien lo que dijo?

Himawari: Si quieres, podemos regresar juntas a casa y podemos hacer algo después de estudiar.

Sakurako: Claro, y tambien trae galletas me gusta mucho como las preparas.

Entonces paso el dia en la escuela, parecía ser un dia normal, solo con la excepción que en todo el dia no se habían peleado, era mas raro aun verlas llevarse bien.

Las primeras en notarlo fueron ayano y chitose, parecía que no fueran las mismas; dijo chitose con mucha incógnita.

Claro ¿que les habrá pasado? No las he visto pelear en todo el dia; dijo ayano mientras veía a la pareja.

Paso el dia, y las clases se habían acabado, todas la chicas ya se iban a sus casas, pero este dia no era iguales a los demás, este dia era diferente; pensó himawari desde que llegue a pasado algo raro, me siento muy raro, pero ese sentimiento se va cuando veo a sakurako, la veo muy cambiada ¿Algo le habrá pasado?

Que le sucede a himawari ella se ve normal, pero esta sensación lo llevo sintiendo todo el dia, cada vez que escucho a himawari; pensó sakurako cuando estaba esperando a himawari en la entrada de la escuela

Sakurako: ¿¡No se por que me siento asi de nerviosa!? Solo voy a caminar junto a himawari de regreso en casa, algo que hacemos todos los dias, pero por que esta sección me invade.

Himawari: Sakurako gracias por esperar he he, se me había olvidado algo en el salón, pero ahora podemos irnos a casa.

Sakurako: (voz baja) si espere todo el dia para poder caminar junto a ti.

Himawari si se percató lo que había dicho sakurako, pero esta solo sonrió y regresaron a casa.

Gracias por leer el primer capítulo de mi nueva historia. Esperen el próximo capítulo, titulado: Necesitaba estar contigo.


	2. Chapter 2

Lo que siento por ti: Capítulo 2; necesito estar contigo.

* * *

Cuando iban de regreso de a casa, sakurako solo tenia una sonrisa en su cara, esto lo noto himawari,

Himawari: Sakurako se ve mas cambiada de un dia para otro, ¿que le habrá pasado?

No sabia con exactitud la manera de actuar de sakurako, pero no quería arruinar nada, a ella le gustaba como se comportaba, al parecer solo había dejado de lado la inmadurez, y empezó a serle un poco mas sincera como se sentía con ella.

En cambio sakurako, sentía que algo iba pasar hoy...

Punto de vista de sakurako...

Este dia empezó, muy inusual, muy raro, solo quería serle mas sincera a himawari, que supiera como me have sentir, dejando de lado las peleas, los insultos, solo... Quiero poder verla sonreír, ver su bello rostro y escuchar su hermosa voz, ¿Pero desde cuando me hace sentir himawari? No se que dia fue o el dia que me empezaste a gustar, solo recuerdo que de todas las chicas de la escuela, solo tu me gustabas, después nuestras peleas, siempre me gustabas, siempre me has gustado, y ti fuiste quien me enamoró, tu forma de actuar, tu sonrisa, tus enojos, tu bello y sedoso cabello,y sus ojos... Esos ojos verde ámbar... Siempre que los veo me hace el dia, me hace sentir como tonta después de que peleamos, ella es la mujer con la que quiero estar...

Fin del punto de vista de sakurako...

Pero que podía hacer sakurako, ella no sabia que pensaba himawari respecto a ella.

Asi que decidió dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos y la sostuvo de su brazo, himawari solo sintió el cálido abrazo de sakurako.

Himawari: Q-que estas haciendo!?

Sakurako: Me dio frío, y no traje suéter, y solo pensé que abrazaste me calentaría un poco.

Himawari se dio cuenta de la situación, pero no quería arruinar el momento asi que solo se dejo llevar y le siguió el juego.

Himawari: Esta bien, luego puedes pescar un resfriado, y no quiero que te enfermes.

Sakurako: (tono burlón) que? Que no quieres que me enfermé? Pues la linda sakurako-sama lo hara por que tu lo pides.

Himawari: (sorprendida) es raro, que no me hemos peleado hasta ahora he he.

Sakurako: Pelear!? Por que debería pelear contigo?

Himawari no sabia como reaccionar o que decir, ¿¡De verdad estaba pasando esto!? No lo podía creer, pero de algún modo le gustaba.

Himawari: (sonrojo) de verdad me alegra que no peleemos, siempre me había querido llevarnos bien.

Sakurako solo sonrió levemente, y dijo: Solo quería dejar que mis sentimientos hablen ahora, no los quiero encerrar, con peleas e insultos.

Himawari: (sonrojo nivel ayano) entonces, ¿Q-quieres decir que que...?

Sakurako: Eh! Mmm... Tal vez llegando a casa te de una prueba.

Himawari: (pensando) prueba de que? Mmm... Tal vez me quiera probar, que ya puede hacer mas cosas solas, o tal vez mostrarme que ha estudiado los kanjis de hace 2 dias.

Himawari: Okey estaré esperando (sonrisa grande).

Sakurako al ver esa hermosa sonrisa, solo pudo sentir que el tiempo iba lento, sentí que debía estar con ella.

Sakurako: Oye himawari... Yo... Este... Tú... Diablos ¿Por que esta difícil de decir esto?

Himawari: Esta bien tomate tu tiempo, y dímelo con calma.

Entonces dejaron de caminar, y se quedaron quietas, frente a frente, sakurako solo se quedo contemplando a himawari, sabia que no era el momento, pero solo quería decir lo que hacia sentir.

Sakurako: Himawari... Yo...

Himawari: Tú...

Sakurako: Te amo

Dos simples palabras, siete letras, un gran significado, solo decirlas basta para expresar lo que sientes por una persona, pero como saber que es amor... Ya lo verán, sakurako sabia la respuesta esa duda.

Sakurako: (solo sonrió) y me da miedo saber que no sientes lo mismo por mi, pero se que lo que siento por ti es algo real, algo que hace sentir este calor, no es fiebre o me pasa algo raro, es el amor que siento por ti.

Himawari no se sonrojo ni nada de eso, ella sabia que, lo que siempre había soñado se estaba haciendo realidad, un sueño que estaba viviendo.

Himawari solo abrazo a sakurako, y solo le susurro al oído, yo tambien siento lo mismo por ti, y por fin te lo puedo decir... Yo tambien te amo.

Asi estaban las dos en medio de la calle abrazándose, sabían que ya eran honestas una a la otra, pero sabían que no era el momento adecuado.

Sakurako: Dios ya es tarde!

Himawari: Lo se pero ya vamos de regreso a casa, lo olvidas.

Sakurako: Lo se pero...

Himawari: No te preocupes, igual vamos a ayudarte con la tarea, asi que podemos seguir en mi casa.

Sakurako: Enserio! Entones hay que ir a casa.

Entones regresaron juntas a casa, pero esta vez era diferente, ya que iban de la mano.

Cuando habían llegado en la calle, done vivían sabían que se tenían que separar.

Sakurako: Bueno aquí están nuestras casas, pero mas al rato nos veremos ¿No?

Himawari: Claro, te estaré esperando.

Sakurako, solo miro a himawari aun que sabia que la iba a volver a ver sintió, que quería estar todo el dia.

Sakurako: Okey, nos vemos después.

Sakurako al llegar a su casa, hanako ya estaba en la sala de estar.

Hanako: Bienvenida a casa onee-chan, ¿Himawari si fue hoy a la escuela?

Sakurako: Claro hoy llego tarde, pero sabes... Creo que ella siente lo mismo por mi he he.

Hanako: ¿Que por fin le dijiste a himawari lo que sientes por ella?

Sakurako: Todavía no, pero creo que ella ya lo hizo, no se fue algo raro, pero me hizo feliz saber eso.

Hanako: Osea que ¿Que ella siente lo mismo por ti?

Sakurako: Creo que si, tal vez hoy le pueda decir lo que siento por ella.

Hanako: Que piensas hacer onee-chan? No me digas que...

Sakurako: Eeh!? Claro que no... Que niña tan precoz.

Aun que hanako, no esta del todo equivocada con esa idea, sakurako no podía sacarse de la cabeza, ella deseaba tanto poder besarla, sentir sus labios (los de la boca cochinos xD)

Sakurako: Pensaba hacer la tarea yo sola, o prestarle atención y no pedirle mucha ayuda.

Hanako: Hablando de eso, ¿Que no himawari, te había dejado un ejercicio para ti?.

Sakurako: Eh!? Cierto, pero ya es tarde para hacer eso he he.

Hanako: (cara de decepción) onee-chan...

Sakurako: He he, que tiene de malo hanako...

Entonces hanako, puso a sakurako hacer los ejercicios de kanjis, vaya eso si decepciono mas a hanako, la hermana menor, enseñándole a su hermana mayor...

Hanako: Esta mal ese kanji... Mmm... Tambien este, onee-chan ¿De verdad sabes escribir? O no prestas atención en clases.

Sakurako: (sonrojo) okey, lo admito... Casi siempre me la paso viendo a himawari...

Hanako: Onee-chan esta bien estar enamorada, pero eso no es excusa para no mejorar tu nivel académico.

Sakurako: He he, pero... Tienes razón.

Entonces sakurako terminó su tarea antes de ir con himawari, gracias a la linda hanako-sama, que aun que sea la menor, sabe mas que sakurako-chan.

Entonces sakurako se arreglo y se preparo para ir con himawari.

Nadeshiko: (acostada en su cama) ya te vas a tu "cita" he he.

Sakurako: Eh!? (sonrojo) solo voy hacer tarea, no a otra cosa onee-chan.

Nadeshiko: ¿Enserio? Entonces por que hiciste tu tarea antes, igual no te preocupes, mi madre te dejo dormir en la casa furutani, asi que no te preocupes por el tiempo, si no por kaede he he.

Sakurako: Que!? Onee-chan...

Nadeshiko: Que pasa?

Sakurako: Gracias...

Nadeshiko: Si si, pero no olvides que me debes una a mi y a hanako.

Sakurako: Claro da por hecho que no voy a olvidar este favor.

Nadeshiko: Eso espero, (cara seria) por que si no, te va ir muy mal he he.

Sakurako: (miedo y temblor) esta bien no lo voy a olvidar, (mira la hora) diablos ya es tarde, okey adiós, regreso mañana.

Hanako: Adiós onee-chan, me saludas a kaede.

Sakurako: Claro adiós...

Entonces sakurako iba en camino a la casa de himawari, aun siempre iba a su casa, esta vez se sentí muy feliz, por que después del dia ayer, por fin podía pasar el dia con ella, hasta incluso, se va quedar a dormir, pero esta vez no ser el fruton si no, a lado suyo en su cama.

Sakurako: Diablos debo llegar a tiempo, para que himawari no se moleste.

Mientras sakurako iba a la casa de himawari, tambien ella se sentía un poco nerviosa, no sabia por que esa sensación la invadía, pero simplemente quería que sakurako llegara a su casa, para poderle ayudar en la tarea, o eso creía que iba pasar.

Himawari: Ya es tarde, bueno eso es propio de ella...

Cuando de repente, tocaron su puerta, solo escucho la voz de kaede, quien recibió al invitado.

Kaede: Hola sakurako onee-chan

Himawari: Que!? Sakurako llego a tiempo, que le sucedió, bueno por lo menos ya llega a tiempo.

Kaede: (gritando) onee-chan!, onee-chan! Sakurako onee-chan te esta buscando!

Himawari: Dile que pase!

Entonces sakurako ya estaba en casa de himawari, entro un poco nerviosa, sabiendo lo que iba hacer.

Himawari: Bienvenida sakurako, pasa, ahora dime ¿Que no entendiste la tarea?

Sakurako: (tono burlón) toda el ejercicio he he.

Himawari: (decepción) no tienes remedio uff, okey vamos a empezar.

Entonces fueron al cuarto de himawari, sakurako estaba mas nerviosa de lo habitual, ahora sentí que su pecho iba explotar.

Himawari: Bien, entonces ¿donde quieres empezar?

Sakurako: Lo estado pensando bien y quiero empezar a ser mas sincera contigo...

Himawari: ¿De que hablas sakurako? Eso ya me lo habías dicho.

Sakurako solo se puso un poco sonrojada, pero ella quería hacer eso, sentía que debía hacer esto ahora.

Sakurako: Hablo enserio... Solo quiero estar contigo, quiero poder darte todo mi amor, pero tengo miedo a que no sientas lo mismo por mi.

Himawari se puso roja igual que ayano-chan, es verdad lo que escucho? De cualquier modo quería evitar mas pena.

Himawari: E-esta bien comencemos con la tarea...

Sakurako: La tarea no importa, mis hermanas me ayudaron hacerla, por que quería poder estar contigo sin que nada interrumpa este momento.

Himawari: Entonces, ¿Hiciste esto por mi?

Sakurako: Claro, lo hice por que...

Entonces se acercó mas y mas a himawari, estaban cercas de la una a la otra, himawari solo quedo quieta, sabia bien que iba pasar asi que ella se dejo llevar.

Himawari: Sakurako... Aun que siempre peleemos, y discutamos, siempre e querido que pase este momento.

Sakurako: Entonces... ¿Sientes lo mismo por mi?

Sakurako se iba acercando mas a sus labios, no podía aguantar mas, solo quería besarla.

Himawari: Claro que siento lo mismo por ti, de hecho yo... Te amo

Cuando dijo eso, fue interrumpida por los labios de sakurako, y asi fue como paso, ellas se estaban besando, un beso prolongado, amabas sentían muchas cosas, pero aun asi seguían besándose.

Cuando se habían separado, notaron que kaede estaba en la puerta de la habitación, tenia en sus manos una bandeja con 2 tazas de te verde, kaede no sabia como reaccionar, ella vio a su hermana y sakurako besándose.

Kaede: Onee-chan!? (sonriendo)

Que dirá kaede ante esta situación incómoda, y que harán ellas para poder explicarle a kaede esta situación.

* * *

Gracias por leer el capitulo de hoy, esta historia será un poco corta, pero creo que vale la pena esperar por el siguiente capitulo he he ^-^.

Próximo capitulo: Capitulo 3: ¿Nuestro amor era obvio?


	3. Chapter 3

Lo que siento por ti: Cap 3; ¿Nuestro amor era obvio?

* * *

Kaede al presenciar el acto de amor que hicieron sakurako onee-chan y su hermana mayor, solo pudo hacer una gran sonrisa.

Kaede: (tono de alegría) onee-chan sabia que estabas enamorada de sakurako onee-chan ¡Lo sabia! ¡Lo sabia!

Gritaba con emoción kaede por toda la casa, mientras que el par quedaron confusas, ¿Nuestro era obvio? Subieron ambas con un leve sonrojo.

Sakurako: (sonrojada) Himawari!? Por que kaede acaba de decir tremenda cosa!

Himawari: (sonrojada) y que carajos quieres que te responda! Si yo tampoco se por que dijo eso!

Sakurako: (cara traviesa) vaya nunca creo que usadas ese vocabulario, parece que himawari también tiene defectos.

Himawari: (ira subiendo) haz arruinado el momento sakurako!

Sakurako: (cara traviesa) así?

Entonces sakurako se acercó de nuevo a ella y le dio beso

Sakurako: (recuperando el aliento) oye himawari, debemos decirle a kaede que guarde el secreto a nuestros padres, esa niña traviesa de seguro piensa decirle a todo el mundo.

Himawari: Tienes razón, pero ¿que vamos a decirle? ¿Y le diremos a todos sobre esto? (entrando en pánico) ¿¡Que haremos!?

Entonces sakurako se puso encima de himawari y sostuvo su rostro.

Sakurako: Tranquila, todo a su tiempo, no debemos decirle a todas las demás que estamos en una relación por estos momentos, lo haremos cuando ambas estemos seguras y cuando obviamente sea el momento.

Himawari solo se sonroja más, y soltó una gran sonrisa de alivió "tienes razón" dijo un poco más aliviada

Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido, solo se miran con pasión, amor, y por que un poco de lujuria, entonces sakurako se puso en marcha ya que ella estaba encima de himawari.

Entonces sakurako la empezó a besar y a empezar manosearla, entonces fue bajando de poco a poco hasta su ombligo.

Himawari solo se excitaba más y más "sakurakoo~" dijo muy excitada, ella solo se tapó boca para no hacer mucho ruido, pero de repente, escucho que alguien se aproximaba.

Himawari: (nerviosa) sakurako alguien viene!

Entonces sakurako dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, y ponerse a "estudiar" entonces llego nuevamente kaede pero esta vez con una vaso de leche y con un popote de corazón.

Kaede: (sonrisa grande) tengan pensé que de seguro querían compartir el té

Sakurako: G-gracias kaede-chan, por cierto queremos hablar contigo sobre algo.

Himawari: S-si kaede (nerviosa) queremos pedirte un f-favor...

Kaede: (cara de intriga) ¿Sobre que cosa?

Himawari: P-pues verás, queríamos que guardes un secreto.

Kaede: ¿Que secreto onee-chan?

Sakurako: S-sobre, l-lo que viste de nosotras...

Kaede: Aaahh... Hablas del beso, ¿Por que quieren que guarde el secreto?

Himawari: P-por que es algo vergonzoso, y no queremos que mamá y papá lo sepan ¿Si?

Kaede: Esta bien onee-chan no les diré nada tendré mi boca cerrada, guardare este secreto.

Sakurako: Gracias kaede-chan

Himawari: Que bueno que entiendas hermanita, (se pone firme) vamos a estudiar si nos permites kaede.

Kaede: Ooohhh... Esta bien me iré no quiero molestarlas.

Entonces kaede, salio de la habitación, las chicas se sentían aliviadas, pero a la vez un poco avergonzadas por que kaede los pillo con las manos en las masa.

Esperaron un poco para asegurar que nadie viniera, y himawari se abalanzó sobre sakurako.

Sakurako: (sonrojada) ¿Q-que vas h-hacerme?

Himawari: Todavía preguntas, es más que obvio que voy hacer, y es algo que siempre me querido hacer desde que estábamos en 2do año.

Sakurako: ¿Llevas tanto esperando? No se que decir...

Fue ahí cuando fue interrumpida por un beso de himawari... Y se separaron para tomar aire.

Himawari: Sakurako te amo

Sakurako: Yo aun te amo más.

Himawari de beso en beso bajo de poco a poco besando cada parte del cuerpo de sakurako, entre cada beso sakurako soltaba un gemido.

"Himawari~~! " decía sakurako, "que lindos" gemidos pensó himawari, entonces empezó a lamer su clítoris,

Sakurako: (sonrojada) H-himawari b-basta! Me siento raro! Aaawww!

Himawari: Eso se sintió bien eeh

Sakurako: (agotada) pues que quieres que diga... Pero no es justo, todo lo estas haciendo tú, y-yo tambien quiero complacerte...

Voz del autor: Este... Aquí intervengo yo haha eso es para indecentes lince, y no queremos que te calientes amiguito, esto es un drama no una novela erótica xD... Bueno parece que ya acabaron.

Era de noche, y ambas estaban acostadas en la misma cama, simplemente estaban acurrucadas pero himawari aun seguía despierta, pensado en que por fin su gran sueño se había hecho realidad, solo miro a sakurako, y le dio un beso en la frente.

Sakurako: (despertando) himawari que haces aun despierta a estas horas, ya es tarde y mañana tenemos escuela.

Himawari: "mi beso debió despertarla" solo estaba pensado...

Sakurako: ¿Asi en que? (abraza a himawari) ¿Que es lo que te tiene tan preocupada?

Himawari: Pues estaba pensando en nosotras, ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo he querido que tuviéramos una noche así? Y ahora simplemente no se que sentir.

Sakurako simplemente se acomodo en himawari, para poder dormirse, "pues ahora me tienes aquí" y se quedo dormida.

Himawari solo sonrió y se durmió.

Pasó la noche, solo se escuchaba el tenue sonido de los grillos, las calles estaban tranquilas, todo en armonía, pero...

Himawari: (abre los ojos de golpe) ¡estuve todo el tiempo con sakurako, que no tuve tiempo para hacer la tarea!

Himawari: (susurrando) sakurako!, sakurako!, despierta!

Sakurako: (entre abriendo los ojos) ¿Que pasa? ¿Ahora que quieres?

Himawari: ¡No tuvimos tiempo para hacer la tarea!

Sakurako: Claro que si, recuerdas mis hermanas me ayudaron.

Himawari: Solo por ti, pero yo tuve tiempo para hacerla...

Sakurako: Vale... Ya entiendo, no puedo negarte eso, pero ese no es asunto mío jajaja.

Himawari: (molesta y susurrando) ¡escúchame bien, tú fuiste la que me empozó a besar, y gracias a eso perdimos el tiempo!

Sakurako: Perdóname pero tú fuiste la que abalanzó sobre mi, y ¿¡ahora dices que fue culpa mía!?

Himawari: (sonrojada) b-bueno eso no te lo puedo reprochar, ¿pero me puedes ayudar hacer la tarea? Ya que tú ya la hiciste será más fácil.

Sakurako: Jajaja este... No me de nada, pero si quieres podemos desvelarnos para hacer la tarea.

Himawari se sintió aliviada de que sakurako le ayudara en algo que antes ella hubiera dicho que no.

Pasaron toda la noche entera haciendo la tarea de himawari, estaban muy agotadas y decidieron descansar la vista un poco, cuando vieron la hora era muy tarde para llegar a tiempo a la escuela.

Himawari: ¡Sakurako! Despierta ya es muy tarde!

Sakurako: ¿Que? cinco minutos más.

Entonces himawari la empozó a sacudir, y la empezó a regañar en el tiempo que se estaban vistiendo para irse a la escuela, todo el camino fue rápido ya que estaban corriendo contra reloj.

Sakurako: ¡Apresúrate himawari vas muy atrás!

Himawari: (cansada) ¡voy lo más rápido que puedo!

Sakurako: Si no tuvieras los pechos tan grandes serías más rápida jajaja

Himawari: ¿Acaso te estas burlando de mi y de mis pechos? Pero dime ¿Verdad que eran tus almohadas muy cómodas? Ayer te escuche decir eso mientras dormías jajaja.

Sakurako: (sonrojada) e-eh pues que quieres que haga, s-son muy compras esas cosas monstruosas.

Himawari: ¿Con que monstruosas? ¿No? Hoy no las podrás tocar, haber si piensas antes de hablar.

Sakurako: (shokeada) ¡perdóname!

Himawari: Ooh vamos... No le puedo decir que no a esos ojitos de perro.

Sakurako: Nya!

Himawari: Eso es un gato, pero apresúrate que no llegaremos a tiempo.

Sakurako: Ooh! Es cierto, y hoy si hice la tarea, y todo eso será en vano.

Himawari: Que bueno que te preocupes por eso.

(entrado a clases)

¡Lamentamos haber llegado tarde! Dijeron ambas con mucha pena a su profesor.

Profesor: Ooh! Vaya Omuro-san y Furutani-san, ¿Por que llegan a estas horas?

Himawari: ¡Discúlpenos! ¡Fue culpa mía por no haber hecho la tarea a tiempo!

Profesor: Bueno si eses es el caso entonces...

Sakurako: ¡No profesor fue culpa mía! Si no hubiera estado distrayendo a himawari hubiéramos llegado a tiempo! Asi que, ¡quien merece el castigo soy yo!

Profesor: ¿D-de que hablan? ¿Castigo? Si ustedes aun que llegaron tarde, ¿Hicieron bien la tarea?

Sakurako y himawari: Si ¿Por que pregunta?

Profesor: Me di cuenta que ese trabajo estaba muy complicado y tenia mis dudas sobre si alguien la hizo, y parece que ustedes dos si la hicieron.

Sakuhima: Q-que!? Habla enserio?

Profesor: No he he, solo bromeó, pero no quiero dar un reporte de su asistencia, asi que hoy se salvan chicas.

Entonces le agradecieron a su maestro y tomaron asiento.

Akari y chinatsu: ¿Por que llegaron tarde?

Sakurako: A-ah p-por que tuvimos que hacer la tarea de himawari.

Chinatsu: Eso suena inusual, ¿No te refieres a ti?

Sakurako: Esta vez himawari no hizo la tarea.

Chinatsu: Sakurako-chan ya deja de bromear.

Sakurako: H-hablo enserio tuvimos que hacer su tarea.

Himawari: Aun que me de pena admitirlo, s-sakurako me ayudo con mis tarea.

Al decir eso akari y chinatsu se quedaron impactadas, no dijeron ni una sola palabra, solo pensaron, -¡himawari y sakurako se comportan extraño!- algo anda mal, sin duda sabían que faltaba algo, ellas actuaban de una manera extraña, pero no sabían que era.

Himawari: (susurrando) sakurako, toma.

Sakurako: (susurrando) ¿Que es esta nota?

Himawari: (susurrando) léela idiota.

Sakurako: (susurrando) okey.

Nota de himawari: Oye, usualmente nadie se encuentra en el techo de la escuela, ¿Podríamos ir ahí a almorzar? P.D. Te amo

Sakurako: Me parece bien, y yo igual te amo.

Cuando sakurako iba a pasar la nota algo malo paso, su profesor les había quitado la nota, ¿Que ocurrirá con nuestras protagonistas? ¿Será acaso que todos sabrán de su romance?

* * *

Esperen el capitulo 4 llamado ¿Ahora que?


End file.
